Force Magic
by starsailor iphigenia
Summary: Crackfic. Series of longish drabbles. Kylo Ren somehow crashes his ship in Camelot. Merlin finds him. Things happen. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Technically these aren't drabbles, because they're too long. Let's call them really short oneshots. There will be a series of connected scenes. As for the inspiration . . . blame tumblr and plotbunnies from seeing other fics on this site about emo!Merlin. I've never read a Star Wars fic before so if something is wrong with that end of it blame inexperience. But it's crack, so hey.**

"So what did you say your name was?''

''Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren.''

Merlin nodded. ''Ah, right. Nice swordy-thing, by the way.'' He absently swung the glowing red sword he'd grabbed from the black-robed man at a tree. There was a crackle and the tree fell over. Merlin guided it away from them with a flash of his eyes. ''Whoa. You should put a warning on this thing.''

''It's a lightsaber,'' Kylo spat. ''Only those who are strong with the Force may wield one, peasant.''

''What's the Force?''

Merlin felt a tug as the man tried to pull his lightsaber out of his grip. He held on, swatting away the intrusion. ''Hey! And I should warn you, even though magic-users aren't persecuted quite as viciously now that Arthur's king, showing off like that will get you on the pyre faster than you can blink.''

''Magic?''


	2. Chapter 2

''I guess the Force and magic are the same thing.''

Merlin looked up from the herbs he was grinding for Gaius. The prat he had found wandering in the forest was sitting across from him, looking decidedly less threatening without his helmet, cape, and cool glowing red sword. ''Yeah, it feels like it. Pass me that blue vial? Thanks.''

''And this King Arthur kills Force-users? What an idiot. Doesn't he realize that one Jedi can be the equivalent of a whole battalion?''

Merlin's eyes narrowed. Only he could insult Arthur with impunity. ''His father started it. He's been told his whole life that all magic users are evil. You can't judge him in circumstances beyond his control.''

Kylo held his gaze. ''His father? Hmm. I can . . . relate to that.''


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was good with a broadsword. Arthur and the other knights had completely fallen for Merlin's story of finding a man in the forest who was like Lancelot had been; a commoner with skill with the sword who had managed to train as a knight. It had taken some persuading for Kylo to agree with the disguise, but Merlin had won in the end.

Now, as he watched the man subtly knock Arthur's feet from under him with magic and land him in a large puddle, Merlin knew that his instincts to show him some mercy had been correct. There was an aura of darkness hanging around him, but beneath it was a ribbon of light.

Plus, it was awesome to watch Arthur floundering in a mud puddle.


	4. Chapter 4

It had started off as a fairly normal day. Kylo had accompanied Merlin on one of his eternal herb-gathering trips, and it had been pretty peaceful. They had taken the opportunity of being unobserved to show each other a few tricks with their powers.

Now there was a glowing blue sword at the end of Merlin's nose and a determined, angry young woman on the other end of it.

''I know he's here! I found where his ship crashed! Now tell me where Kylo Ren is!''

Merlin gave her a weak smile. ''Behind you?''

Before any of them could react, there was a crashing noise in the trees and another angry voice shouted ''Ben Solo, you come out this instant! I know you're here, I can feel your presence!''

Kylo cringed. ''Why did you bring her, scavenger?''

''My name,'' said the young woman, low and dangerous, ''is Rey. And you, mister, are in big trouble.''

''What is it?'' Merlin asked as the blue blade moved from his nose to Kylo's chest.

Kylo met his eyes sheepishly. '''Er . . . It's my mom.''


	5. Chapter 5

''I regret this,'' Merlin said sincerely. ''I really do, Ben.''

Kylo waved a hand and sighed. ''It's as much my fault as yours, dude.''

''Dude?''

''It's an expression of companionship.''

''Oh.'' Merlin thought about this. ''All right then. Dude.'' He looked questioningly at Kylo, who nodded approvingly.

''I think we can call each other friends in this dark time.''

''Thanks.''

''Actually, if we're going to blame anyone, we can blame my mom.''

''I think she's nice,'' said Merlin.

''She's ok. A bit hard. But really, I'm a grown man. I have my own Imperial army. I don't need a designated driver and I've way outgrown a curfew.''

''I know how you feel. Arthur and the knights are way overprotective whenever I get hurt. It's ridiculous. I mean, I'm the damn foretold Lord of the Druids! I'm not going to die of pneumonia if I cross the courtyard when it's raining!''

Merlin and Kylo watched the scene below them.

''Where're they going now?'' Kylo asked.

Merlin squinted after the two retreating backs. ''Oh god, the tavern. Let's — tell you what, there's a nice cave system under the castle. Do you like spelunking? A dragon used to live down there.''

''Sure,'' said Kylo. ''Anything to get away from Rey and Gwaine on full-out prank mode, especially if they're heading for somewhere you can get alcohol.''


	6. Chapter 6

''This,'' said Kylo ''is amazing.''

''What?'' Merlin yelled.

''I said this is amazing!'' Kylo bellowed over the rushing wind. ''I want a dragon friend!''

''I know!'' Merlin answered.

''I'm not a horse, Merlin!'' said Kilgarrah.

''It's either we go flying or we stay in a castle inhabited by Gwaine and Rey on mead!'' Merlin and Kylo said together.

They felt Kilgarrah cringe. ''You have a point,'' he admitted. ''But I'm not taking you any further. It's getting dark and they will be out of ideas soon.''

Merlin twisted around to look at Kylo. ''No, they won't,'' they chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

'' 'We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, we'll rant and we'll roar over all the salt seas . . .' ''

''Where did Gwaine even learn that? What's a British?'' Merlin asked.

Kylo buried his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. They were hiding in Gaius' chambers. ''Sorry. It's an old sea shanty Rey knows.''

''Ah.''

They listened for a while to the chorus coming up from the town below them. ''It's rather catchy,'' Merlin admitted. ''At least we won't have to hear the one about the soldier and the barmaid quite as often.''

''I'm pretty sure she's breaking laws of time teaching that to him.''

''Don't worry about it. Camelot's a silly place.''

There was a moan from Kylo. ''You did not just say that.''


	8. Chapter 8

''What's this for?'' Arthur asked. He was holding a shirt.

''We've started a club and thought you might like to join,'' said Merlin.

''We're going to try to work through our issues,'' Kylo added.

Arthur looked down at the shirt. It was white with black lettering. '' 'I exist because one of my parents is dead'?'' he read.

''We were trying to cover all our situations. It works.''

Arthur folded his arms. ''Gwaine has to join.''

Two looks of dismay. ''What?!''

''He's here because he hated the nobility. He hated the nobility because his dad died in battle. So he's existing as the Gwaine we know and are mildly annoyed by because one of his parents is dead.'' Arthur clapped Kylo on the shoulder. ''Go give him a shirt. Do we have club meetings?''

 **Thanks to the anonymous reviewer from last chapter! You inspired me to continue. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur looked around the table in the tavern. ''Why the hell is my entire round table in this club?''

''Because we decided to define 'exist' as 'serving the king of Camelot','' Merlin answered. ''Turns out we're all still here mostly because someone died. Well, except Leon, but he's an honorary member. He volunteered to be the moderator.''

''Gwen?!'' Arthur spluttered.

She swept in with Rey and sat at his side. ''We agreed that your dad having my dad executed was the starting point of our relationship.''

''I'm here on probability,'' said Rey.

''We don't know who she's related to,'' said Kylo in a stage whisper. He then yelped as a solid shoe made contact with his shin. Rey smiled sweetly at him.

''So, let's get on with this first meeting of the Dead Parents Club!'' said Gwaine, lifting his tankard in a toast.


	10. Chapter 10

''You need a teacher!''

''No, really, I'm fine!''

''Really, you need a teacher!''

''Nope, sorry, I'm great as I am.''

''But if someone was to teach you the finer points, it would —''

Kylo Ren, powerful force-user, used said force to speed up and around a corner. He spotted an opening door and leapt past the King's servant into the sanctuary of the King's bedroom, rolling his eyes apologetically at the King himself, who was in residence and looked rather startled. ''Hide me!'' he pleaded.

Arthur sighed and motioned towards his wardrobe. ''Right side, behind the blue jacket.''

Kylo dove unto the wardrobe, finding the little nook with the cunningly arranged sliding panel that was supposed to be a safe hiding place for the King in case of sudden assassination attempts. Though the hiding place was concealed, the wood was thin and he could hear the voice of the metaphorical hounds at the door.

''Have you seen Kylo, Merlin?'' said the voice of the monster pursuing him.

''Uh . . .''

''He really needs to learn more than you can teach him.''

''That way?''

Merlin must have been convincing, for the hounds retreated and there was a tap on the side of the wardrobe.

''Out, and explain,'' Arthur commanded. Kylo slunk out, looking sheepish.

''He got this idea that since I'm so good at field medicine, he could take me on as an apprentice.''

King and warlock stared at him, equal looks of confusion on their faces. ''Would that hurt?'' Merlin asked.

''Yes! I can read minds, remember? He just wanted someone to clean his leech tank since you said you wouldn't anymore!''

 **So somehow Arthur (and I assume everyone else) now knows about Merlin having magic and Kylo being a Jedi, and they're cool with it. I'm not sure how that happened, but if I ever get an idea I will write it up. I'm afraid this series won't be in chronological order, but if it gets confusing I will start putting titles and numbers to get some kind of sequence going.**


	11. Chapter 11

''Look, since you have magic, can't you just . . . you know?'' Arthur stretched out his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Merlin and Kylo sighed in unison.

''Arthur, don't you think I tried that when I first came here?'' Merlin added. ''Magic is more complicated than it looks.''

''Yeah, but you're always going on about how you're so powerful. What's so hard about redirecting a bit of that to clean a leech tank?''

Merlin went off into a long detailed explanation about the fundamentals of magic. Arthur tuned out after the first ten minutes. His gaze wandered around his room before coming to rest on Kylo.

''But Merlin, his magic isn't like yours. He can just use the Force!''

Kylo took a deep breath, unknowingly channeling his father. ''THAT'S NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS!''


	12. Chapter 12

''Gryffindor.''

''Yeah,'' Kylo agreed. They watched Gwen walk away, unaware of the two men perched high above in the beams of the vaulted roof.

''Ravenclaw,'' they chorused as Gaius passed a few minutes later.

Their next subject came.

''Slytherin.''

''Gryffindor. Why do you say Slytherin?'' Kylo asked.

''Because Leon's the only one besides me and Arthur who's survived everything since I came here. He's got to be a Slytherin. If he was a Gryffindor he'd have been a little greasy spot years ago.''

Leon looked up as he walked below, squinting, but didn't spot them. ''I guess you're right,'' Kylo conceded. ''No one else has looked up.''

A few minutes later Rey and Gwaine wandered past. ''She's a Puff,'' Kylo said, almost affectionately.

''Yeah, probably. Or else a Gryffindor. Gwaine's a definite Gryffindor. He pushed me off a building once into a haystack and said it was fun.''

''Some Gryffindors are fun, some are just annoying, and it gets really infuriating when they're the same person.''

''Tell me about it,'' Merlin grumbled. ''Hey, here's Arthur.''

They watched him pass.

''Hufflepuff.''

''Yep. He's even the house colors.''

''I know. It's adorable.'' Merlin choked. ''In a totally non-romantic way,'' he hurriedly corrected.

''Chill, dude. I know. You're not gay. Not that it really matters either way.''

''Good.''


	13. Chapter 13

''These movies remind me strangely of my life,'' said Merlin.

''Do you get invaded by aliens and mad scientists a lot?'' Kylo asked curiously.

''Aliens, not so much, but there's plenty of generally mad people out there that loose their magical creatures on us. There's about one a week. And we found you, you're an alien.''

''I'm not attacking you.''

''You might have. But what I meant was, the people. They remind me of my life.''

Kylo considered. ''Who do you think you are?''

Merlin snorted. ''Hawkeye. Unseen, underappreciated, has to work from the shadows, saves everyone all the time with an arcane skill set but doesn't want the glory? Yeah, he's me.''

''Captain America reminds me strangely of Lancelot,'' Kylo volunteered. He didn't get on with Lancelot, and had spent most of their movie marathon making sarcastic remarks about Captain America.

''They are a lot alike. They're both far too trusting. I think the Hulk is Mordred; a nice guy, but with serious issues. And power.''

''And Black Widow is Morgana?''

''Probably. A bit of a rogue element, but a good ally.''

''So who's Arthur, then?'' Kylo asked. They both stared off into space for a while.

''Iron Man,'' they chorused.

They looked at each other. Merlin was the first to dissolve into giggles.

''Oh my god, it's perfect!'' he howled. ''They're both total prats in red and gold!''

''I'm going to make Arthur some armor. You know, to show my appreciation for letting me stay here while I fix my ship,'' said Kylo seriously, but he was betrayed by the uncontrollable twitching of his lips. ''It will be entirely coincidental that it's red and gold and looks sort of robotic.''

Merlin stopped laughing. ''You could actually build an Iron Man suit?''

Kylo waved a hand. ''Advanced tech and the Force? I could make a good stab at it.''

''I want to help. I could totally enchant it to do all sorts of useful things. Like put itself on Arthur whenever we get into another life-or-death situation.''

Kylo rolled off the cushion he had been sitting on. ''Let's go out to my ship and see what we've got to work with.''


	14. Chapter 14

"What on earth was that?" Merlin kicked Kylo in the ankle until he stopped welding on the suit of armor they were trying to build Arthur and looked up.

"What?"

"What on earth was that?"

"I don't know, what was it?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"I didn't see anything!" Kylo's eyes temporarily went unfocused. Merlin blinked at him.

"You ok?"

He waved a hand. "I'm fine. Rey's just yelling at me."

"Oh, I didn't know you could mindspeak! The druids do that to me sometimes and it's really irritating."

Kylo nodded in sympathy. "Since you're all yelling 'what was that' at me, would someone mind telling me what we're all yelling about?"

"Something just exploded in the sky. Not like your ship did, more like a weird rainbow lightning strike."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I KNOW!" Merlin took a calming breath. "Let's go see what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

They crept up to the stranger, who was lying in a clearing in the forest and glaring up at the sky. Kylo activated his lightsaber and held it out menacingly. Unfortunately, he still had the welding hood on, because he had insisted that it gave him 'aesthetic'. It didn't.

"Piss off," said the stranger.

"This is my forest," Merlin said mildly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm just fine. I'm great. Everything's wonderful."

Kylo had to turn his whole head to look at Merlin. "I think he's being sarcastic."

"I am being sarcastic, peasant."

"Hey!" The lightsaber swung menacingly back towards the stranger's chest, but he suddenly had a dagger in his hand and pushed it away. Kylo pointed it back. He pushed it away again.

Merlin watched them for a while. It was rather mesmerizing, like watching the pendulum on a clock.

"Er — Not to interrupt, but you could just tell me why you're in my forest? And then we'll let you get back to . . . whatever you were doing."

The stranger turned a baleful glare on him and sighed. "Everyone thinks I was my stepsister."


	16. Chapter 16

"Sorry, what?" Merlin asked. That was definitely a new one.

"Everyone thought I was my stepsister! For hundreds of years! I can't believe it. I'm glad I was adopted. I mean, sure, we might have the same haircut and dress sense and fighting style but still! I can't believe anyone would think that. That's too weird even for our father."

"Um." Merlin kicked Kylo on the ankle again. "Stop that," he hissed. Kylo reluctantly stopped trying to poke the stranger in the ribs with his lightsaber.

"He's wearing armor," he hissed back.

"Probably not armor that can block your sword!" Merlin hissed again. He cleared his throat. "Do you like your sister?"

"Step-half-sister," the stranger corrected grumpily. "Absolutely not."

"Oh. Er. I'm Merlin. This is Kylo." Merlin offered him a smile and got the most jaded look he had ever seen.

"Loki. Would you mind just going away now so I can yell at the sky some more?"

"Yeah, all right. When you get tired of that, we live that way." Merlin pointed back towards Camelot. "In a big white castle, you can't miss it. Just ask for me and — please don't do that to the guards! They don't get paid enough as it is."

Kylo had tried a sneak attack with his lightsaber and Loki had sprung up from the ground, pulled five knives out of nowhere, and now Kylo was stuck to a tree with throwing knives.

"Thanks. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
